House of Masks 006
9:24:52 PM Josie: You have all been called together for ... a seance! It's about 11:30 p.m., of course, which is a very good time to begin a seance, and Bellamy--a tall, almost excruciatingly beautiful elven woman--has drawn you together into what appears to be a mostly empty room on the floor above the one you live on. The rugs on the floor have been moved aside, revealing the hardwood; she's already chalked in some drawings there. She left to fetch supplies a moment ago, for the final parts of the ritual, leaving you lot alone. 9:25:19 PM Caspar: Hmm. 9:25:37 PM Karid: "So, we are all ready?" 9:26:18 PM Trystan: Trystan is slow to wake up and slower to come out. His eyes are bloodshot and puffy, and he looks a mess. 9:26:44 PM Caspar: You shouldn't drink so much before a seance. 9:26:58 PM Arwen: "How are you feeling Trystan? You don't look so well..." 9:27:41 PM Karid: "...I do not have sufficient healing magic to treat a hangover..." 9:27:48 PM Marilla: Marilla "You look like you've been poisoned." 9:27:48 PM Karid: Karid looks at Trystan critically 9:27:57 PM Karid: "...aren't you a bit young to be drinking?" 9:28:27 PM Arwen: "He wanted it. So we let him have it. Probably not the wisest decision." 9:29:04 PM Karid: "It is poison, you know..." 9:29:35 PM Karid: Karid frowns 9:29:51 PM Arwen: Arwen waves off the comment. "Learn to have some fun, Karid." 9:30:23 PM Trystan: "I just needed to sleep dreamlessly... it worked... Why are you all so -loud-?" 9:30:39 PM Karid: "Well...if you want to that is fine, but his mind is still developing, yes?" 9:30:50 PM Karid: "It is dangerous..." 9:30:54 PM Trystan: In his pouch, Russet growls faintly, but it ends in a sick-sounding squeak. 9:31:12 PM Josie: It's quite scenic in the room. There are a bunch of candles, but it's pretty dim and shadowy. Of course there's no rainstorm, which is good for a seance, but otherwise the atmosphere is pretty good. 9:31:46 PM Caspar: Caspar speaks louder. "To make sure you can hear us." 9:32:18 PM Marilla: "He seems to have survived, I think he deserves another go at it." 9:33:37 PM Josie: There's no sign of Illa. Lissa was told her energies might be disruptive to the endeavor, and stomped off, shouting about it a bit. 9:34:25 PM Trystan: "Argh, no need to shout..." Trystan covers the ear nearest Caspar. 9:34:42 PM Karid: "IF you call this surviving." 9:36:09 PM Caspar: It would be nice if we can convince the spirits to let us get a good night's sleep. Not sure how much longer I can take this. 9:36:55 PM Arwen: Arwen talks softer to Trystan: "You're doing much better than I did after my first drink. I puked on this man's shoes...who then proceeded to challenge me to a duel. I'd say you're doing much better than that." 9:37:39 PM Trystan: "I might -still- puke on someone's shoes... Oh gods..." 9:38:33 PM Arwen: "I agree, Caspar, sleep sounds good about now. Deep, dreamless sleep." 9:40:33 PM Marilla: "I don't know what you're talking about, I've slept like a heifer calf and seem to have missed a party." 9:40:57 PM Caspar: You haven't had nightmares? 9:42:17 PM Marilla: ((Ah. Nvm that then.)) 9:43:16 PM Trystan: "Well, maybe we can get rid of the nightmares... Why is it so -bright-?" 9:43:47 PM Marilla: "The only cure for a hangover honey, is more ale." 9:45:03 PM Josie: Bellamy walks back in, almost completely naked. She's removed all her hair ornaments, her robe and even her shoes, and all she's got left is three more or less strategically wrapped pieces of cloth covering up the important bits. She's... well, her body is about as beautiful as her face, which is considerably so. 9:46:20 PM Caspar: Caspar blinks. "So, being naked is part of the process?" 9:46:21 PM Karid: Karid averts his eyes 9:46:28 PM Karid: "Is the lack of clothes necessary?" 9:47:29 PM Caspar: Caspar 's tone is not judgemental, merely curious. 9:47:31 PM Marilla: "I wasn't told about a dress code, if you'll spare me a moment I can go change." 9:48:03 PM Trystan: "... Argh." 9:48:08 PM Josie: Bellamy: Generally I do it completely naked. The rest of you can be clothed, but the first time I did this I nearly gouged out my own eye with an earring, and it is best not to take chances. 9:48:14 PM Trystan: ((Most intelligent commentary.)) 9:48:48 PM Josie: Bellamy: However, since you have... *curious opinions* on the subject, this time I left clothes on. 9:48:55 PM Trystan: "Can we start soon?..." 9:48:55 PM Josie: She *eyes* Karid, with obvious disapproval. 9:49:14 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. "Very pragmatic. 9:49:39 PM Trystan: Trystan looks even more uncomfortable, if that's possible, now that Bellamy is here. 9:50:03 PM Josie: She fixes a set of manacles to some sort of metal thing on the floor, and then tugs on them a bit to make sure they stick. 9:50:29 PM Josie: Bellamy hands a key to Caspar. "That's for the manacles." 9:50:53 PM Karid: Karid -doesn't- eye her with distinct disapproval 9:51:15 PM Caspar: Caspar nods, and takes the key. "All right." 9:51:22 PM Josie: Bellamy: The rest of you, please get into a half-circle and hold hands, facing me. 9:51:49 PM Marilla: Marilla does as instructed. 9:52:11 PM Arwen: Arwen also does as instructed. 9:52:19 PM Caspar: Caspar sits down! 9:52:52 PM Josie: Bellamy: ... hopefully I won't try to strangle anybody with the cloth. 9:53:01 PM Trystan: Trystan is immensely grateful for the chance to sit down. It makes the room stop spinning. 9:54:29 PM Karid: Karid does so 9:54:38 PM Josie: She sits on the ground and eyes you. "In the worst case scenario, if I'm rendered unconscious the spirits will usually leave by the time I'm awake again." 9:55:21 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. "All right. How do we know when to unlock you? Will they try to trick us?" 9:55:34 PM Karid: "I can turn them away if it comes down to that." 9:56:28 PM Josie: Bellamy: ... always an interesting question. Malevolent spirits will not be able to leave the magic circle, provided it remains unbroken. 9:57:12 PM Caspar: Caspar nods. "All right." 9:57:24 PM Trystan: "So we wait until dawn in the worst case." 9:58:49 PM Josie: She starts in a fairly matter-of-fact manner, chalking a magic circle on the ground and incanting; those of you with spellcraft will recognize it as a fairly typical Magic Circle Against Evil spell, turned inwards. When that part of it's done, she sits in front of you and puts on the manacles, testing them a bit to make sure she can't get to any of you, or any other object. 9:59:18 PM Josie: Bellamy, quietly: And now we wait. Quietly, please. 9:59:59 PM Trystan: Trystan nods. Then has to refocus. 10:00:34 PM Caspar: Caspar nods, and sits quitely, watching with interest. 10:03:14 PM Marilla: Marilla nudges Dionysia with her toe, making silly faces at her, she had discovered that she had become immediately bored when the room went quiet. 10:03:28 PM Josie: You sit and sit and sit there, quietly, for minutes and then, it seems like, hours and hours. The room is absolutely still, and some of you may be beginning to fall asleep when a sudden draft puts out about half the candles, and Bellamy twitches. 10:04:11 PM Josie: She opens her mouth, and says in a voice very unlike her own, "... hello?" 10:05:46 PM Trystan: Trystan actually IS asleep... that wakes him up. 10:06:04 PM Marilla: "... Hello? Pst. Can we talk yet?" 10:06:27 PM Caspar: Hello? Who are you? 10:06:47 PM Josie: Not-Bellamy(?): 'course you can talk. Couldn't stop you from talkin', could I? Not how it is. 10:07:31 PM Josie: Not-Bellamy: It's Fran, sir. 10:07:38 PM Caspar: Oh, hello Fran. 10:07:53 PM Josie: Not-Bellamy: I try to keep the others out usually, but... who'd you want to get? 10:08:16 PM Trystan: "... Nightmares." 10:08:45 PM Josie: Not-Bellamy: You *want* to get nightmares, sir? 10:08:52 PM Caspar: We want to get rid of them. 10:09:01 PM Marilla: "Not I, you can have mine if you like." 10:10:03 PM Trystan: "We want the one who makes them happen." 10:11:14 PM Josie: Not-Bellamy: ... one, sir? 10:11:32 PM Caspar: Do you know what is causing the nightmares, Fran? 10:12:32 PM Josie: Not-Bellamy: ... there's more'n'one of 'em, sir. 10:12:43 PM Trystan: "... Gods dammit." 10:13:33 PM Marilla: "Are they... Here?" 10:14:28 PM Josie: Not-Bellamy: Yessir. ... normally, we keep 'em out, miss. We can... let one in... if you want. 10:14:42 PM Trystan: "One at a time sounds good..." 10:14:55 PM Trystan: "... It's gonna be loud, isn't it." 10:15:03 PM Caspar: Most likely. 10:15:21 PM Marilla: Marilla feels like she's missed a lot. 10:15:33 PM Josie: Not-Bellamy: Can't say, sir. ... we can try. Only... are you sure? They're... they're not nice. 10:15:59 PM Caspar: I don't imagine they would be. But we can't stay here if we can't get a decent night's sleep. 10:16:06 PM Trystan: "We're not here for nice. Let 'em in." 10:17:18 PM Josie: Bellamy's body flops over again, and there's another draft. 10:17:22 PM Josie: The room is icy-cold now. 10:17:33 PM Josie: And only a few of the candles are still lit. 10:18:07 PM Josie: She stays quiet for a moment or two, and then the manacle chains rattle as she sits up, slowly. 10:18:28 PM Arwen: "...Hello?" 10:19:33 PM Josie: There's kind of a weird noise. Then Bellamy tries to tackle Arwen; it doesn't work, of course, because she's still chained down, but there's a tremendous rattling. ... the noise is Bellamy growling. 10:19:40 PM Josie: Definitely Not-Bellamy: Why are you here? GET OUT. 10:20:10 PM Trystan: Trystan clutches at his poor head. "We're SUPPOSED to be here." 10:20:22 PM Arwen: "We're not leaving until our work here is done." 10:20:24 PM Josie: Not-Bellamy: You don't belong here. This isn't your place! Leave! 10:20:33 PM Caspar: This isn't your place anymore, either. 10:20:50 PM Trystan: Russet, meanwhile, claws his way out of the belt pouch and runs to the door, clawing at it. 10:20:58 PM Karid: "Yes, technically you are trespassing." 10:21:00 PM Josie: She hisses, and tries to reach Caspar, fingers extended like claws. 10:21:09 PM Caspar: Who are you? 10:21:23 PM Josie: Not-Bellamy: I was here before you! This is my house. It's always been my house and it will always be my house. 10:21:36 PM Josie: Not-Bellamy: There'll be worse than *nightmares* if you stay. 10:22:06 PM Trystan: "Who are you? Or... were, I guess." 10:22:09 PM Marilla: Dionysia, likewise to Russet has made her way to claw at the door, abandoning all pretenses like the coward she is. 10:22:29 PM Josie: Not-Bellamy: You'll never find her. You'll never find *them*. 10:22:45 PM Arwen: "Sorry, but never find who?" 10:23:01 PM Caspar: Hmm. Well, we know there's a 'her' and a 'them', now. 10:23:53 PM Josie: Feet on the floor, Not-Bellamy strains at the chain to reach Caspar; you can see her flailing a bit even in the dim light. 10:24:09 PM Karid: (( So tempted to just Turn Undead )) 10:24:12 PM Karid: (( And see what happens )) 10:24:25 PM Karid: (( "Hey, nightmare person." *ZAP* )) 10:24:36 PM Caspar: I'm not afraid of you. And were not going anywhere. 10:25:03 PM Marilla: "I think I want the nice lady back..." 10:25:34 PM Josie: Not-Bellamy: Enjoy your dreams, then. And the West Wing. We will *end you.* And then.. you'll be one of us. 10:25:39 PM Arwen: "Your previous attempts to scare us away have been very uninfluential. All you can do is influence our dreams. Ohhh so scary." 10:25:52 PM Trystan: "This house belongs to the d'Amici family. Who are you, to try to claim it?" He's struggling for coherence, and mumbling a bit, but still. 10:26:50 PM Josie: Not-Bellamy: Don't you know? You *are* one of us already, little one. Join us now, save yourself the pain of resisting. 10:27:08 PM Josie: Not-Bellamy: *We know what you want.* 10:27:21 PM Caspar: I thought you wanted us gone. 10:27:27 PM Karid: "I do not forsee myself growing teeth as long as you seem to think I should have by any choice of my own." 10:27:37 PM Trystan: "I'm... not interested." But it's hard, hard to say. 10:28:20 PM Josie: Not-Bellamy laughs. "Lie to them, lie to yourself. But you can't lie to *me.*" 10:28:28 PM Arwen: "You don't know what we want, you know what we fear." 10:29:24 PM Trystan: "Please. Rag on me all you like, but I know what I can't have." He clutches at his head as he speaks, but his voice is more solid. 10:29:53 PM Josie: Not-Bellamy: We have powers beyond your own. 10:30:05 PM Josie: Not-Bellamy: But you'll see. 10:30:10 PM Marilla: "And we remain nothing but annoyed." 10:30:23 PM Josie: Not-Bellamy: These others should leave, or you'll take them with you, little d'Amici. 10:30:53 PM Karid: "Shut your mouth. He is not your pawn, spirit." 10:31:20 PM Trystan: "I won't do anything to anyone, and I won't go with you." Damn, this is a bad time to be hungover. 10:31:27 PM Karid: "Do not listen to it, Trystan. You make your own decisions. It wants you to despair." 10:32:01 PM Josie: Not-Bellamy laughs again. "Not yet. Not yet. Dream well. Dream... *well.*" 10:32:25 PM Arwen: Arwen mumbles "rot in hell." 10:32:52 PM Josie: Not-Bellamy: Where do you think we are, pretty? 10:33:29 PM Trystan: Trystan momentarily wonders if disrupting the undead would break the circle... then a wave of nausea eliminates thought. 10:33:33 PM Arwen: "Then leave. Just give up on this goddamned house and leave us *alone*. Why make everybody suffer?" 10:33:43 PM Josie: Not-Bellamy: Why NOT? 10:33:46 PM Karid: "NOt in hell. There would be more of you here." 10:33:50 PM Karid: "We do plan to send you there." 10:33:56 PM Josie: There's another sharp gust of wind, and one of the candles is knocked over. 10:34:06 PM Josie: A nearby couch is set on fire. 10:34:27 PM | Edited 10:34:33 PM Trystan: "... I'm not the only one seeing that, right?" 10:35:00 PM Josie: Not-Bellamy starts to laugh. 10:35:28 PM Caspar: No, you're not. 10:35:31 PM Josie: She also starts gouging furrows in her skin with her fingernails, as the fire spreads across the couch cushions. Toward the curtains. 10:35:33 PM Karid: Karid ...tries to create water over the couch 10:35:49 PM Josie: You actually need a vessel to create water in. 10:36:03 PM Trystan: "Dammit... RUSSET! CURTAINS! CLIMB THEM AND PULL THEM UP!" 10:36:04 PM Josie: There's a vase, or you can use somebody's hat, or something, if you like. 10:36:13 PM Karid: Karid tries it with the vase! 10:36:34 PM Josie: Karid uses the vase, and has to drop anybody's hands he's holding to cast the spell. 10:36:49 PM Marilla: "Bad idea..." 10:36:52 PM Karid: Karid doesn't then... 10:37:13 PM Karid: (( Sec... )) 10:37:23 PM Josie: Not-Bellamy is laughing hysterically and continuing to gouge out bloody furrows in her skin, and the couch is on fire. 10:37:37 PM Karid: (( ...fucking roller )) 10:37:58 PM Marilla: "It's hurting her! Make her stop!" 10:38:06 PM Josie: Trystan's weasel climbs the curtains and tugs at them furiously as the couch starts to emit foul-smelling black smoke. 10:38:18 PM Trystan: "We can't cross the circle." 10:38:29 PM Karid: Karid tries to put the hand of the person he's holding into the hand of the next person 10:38:42 PM Karid: Karid then tries turning undead because this needs to be stopped 10:39:08 PM Josie: Bellamy's body goes stiff and then flops to the ground; she looks unconscious, but she's still in the manacles, bloodied. 10:39:18 PM Josie: The couch is still on fire! 10:39:38 PM Trystan: "Fran! Take her!" 10:39:41 PM Karid: Karid creates water with the vase! 10:39:49 PM Trystan: ((I'm assuming he knows her name...)) 10:39:54 PM Josie: Karid has some water! 10:40:02 PM Karid: Karid dumps it on the couch! 10:40:09 PM Josie: *nodnod* 10:40:35 PM Josie: Karid endampens the couch! 10:40:53 PM Trystan: "That's it." 10:40:56 PM Josie: If you use the curtains you can probably beat out the flames. 10:41:04 PM Josie: The water cleared the brunt of them. 10:41:44 PM Karid: Karid picks up a wet cushion and starts hitting the other flames with that 10:42:01 PM Karid: Karid is the ULTIMATE FIREFIGHTER 10:42:17 PM Trystan: "Karid! Make light. The candles... too dangerous." 10:42:27 PM Josie: Karid gets a bit singed around the edges (take 1 damage point!) but manages to put out the fire. 10:42:36 PM Josie: Bellamy still looks unconscious, bleeding slightly from the scrapes. 10:42:51 PM Caspar: Well, that was productive. 10:42:56 PM Karid: Karid lights his sword after that... 10:43:52 PM Marilla: "Fran? Are you there?" 10:44:14 PM Arwen: "Do you think we can break the circle yet? Bellamy looks out of it." 10:44:14 PM Trystan: "... I promise. I won't ever choose to hurt you guys." He's tearing up, and it's not all from the hangover. 10:44:31 PM Karid: Karid puts a hand on Trystan's shoulder 10:44:32 PM Josie: Bellamy's still out cold, but a sort of glimmer appears outside the circle. "I'm here, miss. She ain't lettin' me back in, nor anybody else." 10:44:35 PM Karid: "We know." 10:44:44 PM Caspar: All right, good. 10:44:55 PM Trystan: "So we're done now?" 10:45:32 PM Josie: Fran's figure gets a bit clearer--it's the small dark-haired elven woman the rest of you saw when you retrieved the bones from the pond. 10:45:42 PM Josie: Fran: She's bleedin', sir. 10:45:50 PM Caspar: Do you know who they were talking about, Fran? 10:45:54 PM Karid: "Let me near her." 10:46:20 PM Josie: Bellamy's still cuffed down and in the magic circle. ... also still mostly nude, but the bleeding makes it significantly less sexy. 10:46:28 PM Karid: Karid moves over to the circle and tries to walk through it. He claps his hands and he's surrounded in a golden glow (protection from evil) 10:46:40 PM Karid: Karid he then sits down next to her to heal her 10:46:51 PM Josie: Fran: ... 'course, sir. 10:47:31 PM Caspar: They said 'you'll never find her, you'll never find them'. Who were they talking about? 10:47:36 PM Trystan: "..." Trystan has a lot of questions, but not words yet. For now, he just lowers his head. 10:47:37 PM Karid: Karid sets his hands on her, them glowing with the telltale sign of his healing magic 10:48:04 PM Josie: Her wounds close up, and she stirs a bit. 10:48:13 PM Josie: Fran: ... can't say, sir, they'd be ever so angry. 10:49:02 PM Karid: "Are you alright?" 10:49:04 PM Marilla: "Can they hurt you Fran?" 10:49:13 PM Caspar: Caspar frowns. "We should just have the d'Amicis hire a bunch of elves, then," he mutters. 10:49:21 PM Josie: Bellamy: ... yes, I think so. What happened? 10:49:36 PM Josie: Ulisse, standing at the door: "Really, what for?" 10:49:37 PM Karid: "The spirit that posessed you wounded you." 10:49:50 PM Karid: "I have healed your wounds." 10:49:50 PM Josie: Ulisse: Nice party. Even I don't normally set the furniture on fire. 10:49:59 PM Karid: "But you should get some rest, regardless." 10:50:08 PM Arwen: "It was a seance." 10:50:12 PM Josie: Bellamy: ... yes, I think that might be best. 10:50:21 PM Trystan: Russet darts out of the door whe Ulisse opens it. 10:50:22 PM Josie: Bellamy: Did you get any useful information out of it? 10:50:39 PM Arwen: "Not particularly. Only vagueness." 10:50:41 PM Josie: She clambers to her feet, inspecting the dried blood. 10:50:51 PM Karid: Karid backs away from her. And averts his eyes once again. 10:50:53 PM Trystan: Trystan shakes his head slightly. 10:50:55 PM Josie: Bellamy: We'll have to try again, then, I suppose. 10:51:20 PM Marilla: "I hope it won't take so long this time 'round." 10:51:22 PM Josie: Ulisse: ... except in the metaphorical sense, I suppose. 10:51:35 PM Josie: Bellamy: I only invite them, I can't make them visit. 10:51:49 PM Karid: "It wanted to taunt us it seemed." 10:51:51 PM Josie: Bellamy turns to Karid. "Would you be so kind as to help me to my room?" 10:52:04 PM Karid: "Hrm? ...very well." 10:52:26 PM Karid: Karid shall help her! ...still won't look directly at nekkid lady though 10:52:30 PM Trystan: Trystan stands up. "Fran? Can we talk?" 10:52:50 PM Josie: Fran-shimmer: Yessir. 'course, sir. 10:53:07 PM Josie: Karid leads the only-mostly-naked woman out of the room! She takes his arm. 10:53:13 PM Karid: (( ...why do I imagine Fran talking in an adorable, weird cockney accent? )) 10:53:20 PM Karid: "..there is no need for that." 10:53:28 PM Josie: ((Because she *does*.)) 10:53:38 PM Trystan: "Alone, maybe... and maybe in the kitchen. I need some water or tea or -something-." 10:53:46 PM Josie: Fran nods and winks out. 10:53:54 PM Caspar: Caspar sighs. 10:54:01 PM Trystan: Trystan leaves, headed for the kitchen. 10:54:13 PM Arwen: Arwen smiles cheerily. "Well that could have gone worse." 10:54:15 PM Josie: Ulisse: Anyone care to tell me exactly what sort of party this is? 10:54:38 PM Arwen: "Not a party, Ulisse. A seance. We talked to a ghostie. Two ghosties actually." 10:55:15 PM | Edited 10:56:44 PM Marilla: "I hope that boy doesn't collapse on the wasy.. He certainly can't hold his liquor. And hello, I don't think we've met." she says to Ulisse. 10:55:23 PM Caspar: Could have been better. 10:55:44 PM Arwen: "Well you know, we weren't brutally murdered, so I consider it a minor success." 10:56:00 PM Caspar: You need better standards. 10:56:09 PM Arwen: "I hear that a lot." 10:56:16 PM Caspar: At least if we died we'd have gotten some decent rest. 10:56:31 PM Trystan: ((Some of you, anyway...)) 10:56:47 PM Arwen: "This is true. But I'm not in the mood for dying. Too much stuff to do." 10:57:27 PM Josie: Ulisse: A seance. Oh, I'm Ulisse d'Amici, generalized cad and bounder. 10:57:45 PM Josie: Ulisse: And here I'd hoped for an orgy. 10:57:56 PM Caspar: Can't you tell by how hard he's trying to be disinterested and hedonistic? 10:58:20 PM Josie: Ulisse: I don't much have to try for that. 10:58:21 PM Marilla: "I think theres time for one of those before bed." 10:58:27 PM Josie: He folds his arms. 10:59:02 PM Arwen: "Excuse me while I go puke." 10:59:06 PM Arwen: Arwen walks out of the room. 10:59:24 PM Josie: He moves to let her past. "I see we lost a couch. Anything else of note?" 10:59:29 PM Caspar: Caspar waves and heads out too. 11:00:28 PM Josie: Arwen and Caspar, where are you heading? 11:00:32 PM Marilla: "Pleasure to meet you, Marilla, hedonist of the Wildlands. And no, nothing else." 11:00:43 PM Caspar: Caspar is just going to his room. 11:00:56 PM Marilla: "Except for maybe the possibility of a good nights rest." 11:00:58 PM Arwen: Arwen is going to a bathroom to possibly throw up in. 11:01:50 PM Josie: Easily done. 11:02:04 PM Josie: Ulisse: Yes, apparently that's not something done here very often. 11:02:36 PM Marilla: "I think I'm going to go check on Trystan... Don't know how I feel about leaving him with spirits in this house, no matter how friendly they appear." 11:03:03 PM Josie: Ulisse: Quite. 11:03:57 PM Marilla: Marilla picks up Dionysia, still cowering beside the door and makes her way to the kitchen. Category:Logs Category:House of Masks